AU: First Meeting
by PgTnr1
Summary: AU of how the team first met Deeks. I always wanted more of him as a lawyer.


Authors Note: Defiantly a work in progress but don't know if I will ever fix it. Not how I imagined it but for now this is as good as its going to get.

The door banged open with a loud clank and a tall blonde man dressed in an impeccable suit entered. He was surprise when he was called to go to a boat house to find his client who had been held for questioning. He entered in and immediately saw a tall dark-haired woman, and a big black man standing at a table watching the TV monitor. The monitor showed a picture of his client being questioned by a shorter man with cropped blonde hair. He could tell that his client was being obtuse and annoying the agent by talking in circles, not saying anything, and demanding his lawyer.

He was annoyed that this federal agency was coming onto his turf. He was almost where he needed to be and these agents were ruining his plans. They better not have ruined everything by bringing him in for questioning he ranted on the inside, all the while on the outside he wore a professional stuck up expression playing his part to perfection.

The black man turned with a start "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

The blonde man ignored him and instead headed to the door in the back going for his client. He moved so fast the people in the room were not able to stop him in time. They were not prepared for him to know where he was going.

He slammed the door open and started talking. "My name is Randal White and I am Mr. Scotts lawyer. My client will not be answering any of your questions. If you have not charged my client with anything then we are leaving. If you have any questions please feel free to contact my office." He handed over his card to the shocked agents. With that the suspect and lawyer left the room and then the shack without anyone comprehending what was going on.

Callen rushed out the door to stop them as they were getting into the car.

"We are not charging your client with anything. We believe he witnessed a crime and we just want to know what he saw." Callen let all that out with a rush not believing he was having to explain the actions of his team to a low life and his lawyer.

"Well why didn't you say so? We would be happy to help." Mr. White told them and with that he led his client back into the boat shed but instead of going into the back room he stopped at the table. "This will be just fine". With that he sat down set his brief case at his feet and relaxed.

With that the rest of the team sat down around the table not wanting to push to far and have one of their only leads slip through their fingers.

Callen started asking the questions. "Do you know this man?" He showed a picture.

"Never seen him before." The low life said with a scuff after his lawyer nodded his acceptance to the question.

"Were you at the corner of 99th ave and Waddell the night before last at any time?"

"No, I was at 99th ave and Scuttle at the Red Lobster celebrating my sisters 21st birthday. There are witnesses."

"Why do you need witnesses? That sounds like you are hiding something. Are you hiding something?"

"That's it we are done." Mr. White said as he stood up. "This sounds like an interrogation and we are late for a former engagement. You have my card." With that they left the room and this time no one stopped them.

"That went well." Sam said sarcastically.

"It could have gone better but it also could have gone worse." Callen said with a sullen tone of voice knowing he pushed to far too soon.

"I don't know. That lawyer didn't feel quite right." Kesni said in a suspicious voice.

That comment caused the boys to make fun of her, before Hetty popped up on the screen. Gentlemen and Lady we still have work to do. Follow those leads. Get me something solid to pass up the ladder.

With that they started thinking about what they learned before the disaster with the lawyer.

Little did they know they would see the lawyer again.

4 Weeks later

"Mr. Deeks I am glad you could make it. Congratulations on finishing your case successfully. Let me introduce you to the team you will be working on during this case." Hetty said as she rounded the corner with Deeks following her.

"It is a pleasure to be here. Thank you for giving me the opportunity. I have heard good things and know enough that this is one of the best teams in NCIS and the best on the West Coast."

As they rounded the corner the team turned with a socked expressions they said in stereo "YOU!"


End file.
